


Fire and Ice

by TheLadyDreadWolf



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Black Ice - Freeform, Blackfrost - Freeform, F/M, Romance, Smut, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 19:51:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13864818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyDreadWolf/pseuds/TheLadyDreadWolf
Summary: Loki and Natasha were always like fire and ice. [A gift for a dear friend on Twitter. Based on our Black Ice RP. <3]





	Fire and Ice

Loki and Natasha were like oil and water. Fire and Ice. An unlikely match. Though the two couldn't deny seeing a part of themselves in the other. They were first known to the world as enemies, but soon made it their goal to right their past wrongs. The list of transgressions were long and bloody, but there is always room for second chances. The two didn't realize that enemies had slowly became lovers.

Here they were wrapped in one another's arms after their passionate tryst. It first started as a relationship that was purely physical and about maintaining control. Soon the two began to peel away at the thick layers that had grown around them over the years. The masks they desperately attempted to keep in place began to slowly slip away with each encounter.

Loki and Natasha had become something that they didn't even recognize and it was all because of the other.

__________________________________

 

Natasha had her head upon Loki's chest as he soothingly ran a hand along her bare back. The two were content with being in the other's arms after sharing a night of passion. After a moment of silence, the redhead lifted her head from his chest to peer up at him. "Loki..." She spoke his name softly. His eyes remained closed. "Hmmm?" He answered softly as he continued absentmindly caressing her back.

They had never talked about the unspoken thing between them. It had always been their preference to have more action and less talking. Natasha decided to take a chance. She wanted tonight to be different from their usual trysts. She wanted no walls and no masks between them. "For one night...Could there be no masks we hide behind?" She steadied her piercing gaze upon him, awaiting his answer.

Her words caused him to open his eyes to meet her gaze. The question within itself caught him off guard. He thought for a moment and a pained expression crossed his features. He never shared his true nature to anyone but his father when he found out the truth about himself. "You truly wish to see who I truly am? No illusions? No tricks?" He asked her with caution in his voice as he began to sit up.

She lifted herself off of him as he sat up. Her eyes never left his own. "Yes. I do." She responded with a slight nod. His eyes searched her face before a heavy sigh escaped his lips. "Very well..." His magic began to swell around him as he lifted the powerful illusion spell surrounding him. His pale complexion slowly began to turn blue as markings suddenly appeared upon his body. 

As his appearance changed, Natasha pulled the blanket around her as she watched his transformation unfold before her. When his change was finally complete and he opened his eyes, they were blood red. A surprised gasp escaped her at the drastic change. "Loki..." She uttered his name gently as she reached out her hand to touch his cheek.

He turned his face away from her. "This is what I am....A frost giant." he whispered. His voice held so much pain and shame. "Odin warred with the frost giants and he found me amongst the carnage. A baby casted aside by his own parents." He refused to meet her eyes. He hated feeling so vunerable before her.

Natasha could see the anguish on his face. Such sadness in those blue eyes. The fact he was a frost giant hurt him. The redhead reached out to touch his cheek once more. She turned his head so that he was facing her. His skin was cool to the touch. When his blood red eyes finally met her own, her expression softened. Without a word, she leaned forward to capture his lips with her own.

Her lips felt so hot against his chilled ones. Her reaction shocked him, but he returned the kiss and wrapped his arms around her waist to pull her closer to him. Natasha had to suppress a shiver when her bare skin meet his own. Small goosebumps appeared upon her skin, but the cold didn't seem to phase her.

One of her hands trailed over his bare chest, caressing the markings upon his skin. Her lips never left his own. She didn't want any distance between them. She had accepted him for who he was. He was neither Asgardian or Jotun...He was Loki and that would never change.

____________________________________

 

When their lips finally parted, the illusion he always maintained once again formed around him. His blue skin turned pale once more and his blue eyes were now staring into her own. He reached out to push a lock of her red hair behind her ear tenderly. "I wish to speak no further on the subject." His gaze then fell upon her lips.

A sly smirk formed upon her lips. "As you wish. Speaking is the furthest thing from my mind." She grabbed a fist full of his raven hair as she crushed her lips against his own in a passionate kiss. The intensity of the kiss caught the god off guard, but he soon returned it with equal passion. The heat between them rose as she straddled his lap, blanket falling from her naked form.

Loki's hand trailed down her body to cup her breast, kneading it gently. A small moan escaped her and was muffled by his lips. He seemed to drink in her moan. His tongue sought out her own between her parted lips. Their tongues caressed and swirled around each other like a sensual dance. She pressed her body closer to his own.

Loki pulled away from her lips and began to trail kisses along her jawline and down her neck. The redhead closed her eyes and let out a soft sigh of content at the feeling of his lips on her sensitive skin. She tilted her neck to give him more access. The god nipped and sucked at her skin in hopes of marking her for everyone to see. 

Another moan escaped her parted full lips. Her hips bucked slightly against his own. He chuckled lightly and his hot breath caressed her skin. He pulled away to look at her with a smug smirk on his face. "Enjoying yourself, Romanoff?" She narrowed her eyes at the insufferably smug Asgardian. "Shut up." She pushed him onto his back and took him within her hand, stroking him gently.

Before he could form another retort, a breathy moan emitted from his lips. His hips bucked slightly within her hand. It was her turn to smirk. She was in control and she intended to use it to her advantage. Her hand began to move up and down the length of him teasingly slow. "You like that?" Her voice was like a sin when she spoke.

He gasped lightly. "Yes..." He responded rather breathlessly. He was completely surrendering himself to her. Loki wasn't one for submission, but Natasha seemed to change everything. She continued to stroke him at a steady pace. She watched his face contort with pleasure from the feeling of her own hand. The sight was simply arousing.

She felt his body tense beneath her. Loki was on the edge of climax. He had gripped the bedsheets so hard that his knuckles turned white. She had him on the edge of release before she let him go. A frustrated growl came through gritted teeth as he shot her a glare. "You minx..." She only responded with a smirk. Loki wasn't the only one who could be mischievious.

She lifted her hips off of him slightly as she took him in hand once more, guiding him to her entrance. "I want to hear you beg." She guided his tip against her wet folds. She was clearly teasing him. He grunted softly at her teasing. He was very proud. It wasn't like him to beg or submit to anyone.

She gripped him slightly harder. "Beg." She demanded. Loki let out a shaky moan. His chest rose and fell with every hard breath. "Please." He gritted his teeth. Natasha gripped him a bit harder and lowered her face down to his. "Louder." Loki hissed as he grabbed her hips roughly. "Please." He rose his voice.

Natasha grinned as she leaned back and guided him to her entrance before lowering herself on to him. A soft moan escaped her as he filled her. Loki threw back his head and squeezed his eyes shut from the pleasure. The redhead began to move her hips slowly. She steadied her hands upon his chest as she began to quicken her pace.

He groaned at the feeling as he trailed his hands from her hips and up her sides, caressing her skin as she rode him. His hands soon found her breasts and he began to squeeze them gently, earning another moan from her. It only encouraged her to ride him faster and harder. Her breasts bouncing gently within his palms.

Loki's eyes watched the sight before him. It was so incredibly arousing. He moved his hips in sync with her own. Their bodies moved together in an erotic dance. Soft gasps and moans came from each of them. Loki could feel his climax rising and his body tensed. "Natasha..." He panted out her name, feeling her pace increase upon hearing her name.

Natasha soon began to feel her own climax building. She moved her hips faster along with his own. The pair soon climaxed together and she collapsed upon his chest. They both were wrapped within each other's arms, panting heavily. That's how they stayed until they drifted into a peaceful slumber.


End file.
